Friends once more?
by RosannaLouise
Summary: What if the Master had de-aged the doctor instead of aging him in the sound of drums? And what if he couldn't remember the last 900 years of his life and so turned to the one person he knows and trusts in his 7 YO state... SO SORRY for late update!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I edited this chapter slightly cause several people said the lack of division was annoying, sorry about that folks, all I can say is that the chapter was written very late at night :) **

The Doctor was thrown to the floor at the Master's feet, and he looked up at his former friend with disappointment and more than a little sadness in his eyes. Martha, Jack and the Doctor all listened as the Master rambled on about the machine that Lazarus had invented in an attempt to keep himself forever youthful. As they listened the Master outlined what he was going to do.

"So I shrank it down," at this he brandished his laser screwdriver, "and tripled the output of the machine so that it could de-age someone by, oh say…900 years," the master looked up at the Doctor at this and put a hand to his chin in mock-consideration, the Doctor just looked on with sadness written in the very depths of his eyes. "Ohhh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code… wait a minute, I do!" He walked over to the table and with a flourish unveiled the Doctor's hand, "I've got his hand!" The Master held his screwdriver up, "and if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I do the same to you?" At this the Master paused, "what if I de-age you by 900 years, how old are you now Doctor, 907?" The Doctor said nothing, just watched as the Master pointed the screwdriver directly at him.

Martha and Jack looked on horrified as they realised what the Master was planning to do. "900 years Doctor, what do you say," with this the Master pressed down on a button on his screwdriver and watched as the Doctor flailed and vibrated in pain. Throughout the process Jack handed his vortex manipulator to Martha and told her to run. Martha looked, anguished at the Doctor's obvious pain, but determined to carry out the mission that the Doctor had given her before they entered the room {A/N: just imagine that the Doctor already gave Martha the plan}.

The master finally let go of the button and looked curiously at the pile of The Doctor's clothing which housed a small bundle. Martha and Jack watched as he approached the bundle and said, "Hello, Doctor?" in a sing-song voice. Everyone in the small room watched as the pile of clothes were flung aside and a small child poked his head out from under the clothes. He was wearing just the t-shirt that the Doctor wore under his shirt and jacket, but where it had fit the adult Doctor it now hung way past his knees. Clad only in the t-shirt he stood up and looked around. He had messy brown hair, much like the adult Doctor's, but his were instead a stormy grey, which roiled and churned as the child regarded his surroundings curiously.

The child looked at Martha and Jack, who were staring at him in shock, as his eyes rested on Jack they widened and he stepped back slightly before his eyes continued around the room before finally resting on the Master who was regarding him with a tilted head, a small smile quirking up on his lips. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room the child beamed at the sight of the other timelord, and walked over to him. Martha and Jack both watched in horror as the Master bent down to the child Doctor's level, "hello," he said and leant back on his heels waiting for a response. The child's smile grew impossibly wider and he said, "_Numi Tiar_, Koschei," and he reached up and flung his fragile arms around his neck.

The Master looked smugly around the room over the head of the small child and stated, "I had forgotten about how adorable he was at this age, and…" here he looked smugly at Jack and Martha, "he seems to remember nothing of the past 900 years of his life," The young child pulled back at this and at the Master's choice of language and looked around the room, pointing to Jack, Martha and the other sin the room with a sweeping gesture, he looked up questioningly at the Master and asked, "_Meim'Idne_?" The Master smiled indulgently at the child and said, "Yes, they are human, and the stunted little apes don't speak Gallifreyan…" Both Jack and Martha looked up at the news the child Doctor was talking in his native tongue which neither had heard before but which was beautiful and lilting, almost musical. The Master continued, "You can speak Earth's English, can you not?"

The young child looked trustingly up at the Master, he tilted his head as though deep in thought and seemed to struggle for a moment then smiled and said in a strangely and heavily accented voice, "Yes, but not very well, Koschei, where are we?" The Master smiled over at Jack and Martha, "and why are you a _grumlie_?" added the small child as an after thought. The Master smiled down at the child and said, "all in good time, but first you cannot call me Koschei anymore," The small child's head snapped round from where he had once again been uneasily studying Jack, "Why? It's your name!" Everyone in the room looked at the Master at this and Jack and Martha exchanged a look of incredulity. "Not anymore," the Master explained indulgently, "I have been through the naming ceremony now my name is the Master." The small boy looked shocked at this and said incredulously, "_Meyopapa?" _At the Master's nod of confirmation the small boy let out and unexpected chuckle, turned to the Master and said, "I bet the elders had a field day at that!"

All the humans in the room looked on astounded as the two timelords laughed away and spoke a few lines of their native tongue together. Jack spoke up, "what the hell have you done to the Doctor," he asked, "and why is he talking to you like you're…" at this Jack tailed off uncertain, "friends?" finished the little boy whom none of them could think of as the Doctor. "Because we are," the boy exclaimed, "Koschei and I will always be the best of friends no matter what," with a beaming smile at the Master the young Doctor slipped his small hand into the Master's larger one.

The Master looked round radiating smugness like he had won a huge prize, although he hated the Doctor as an adult, this forgiving young child, who was once his best friend was impossible to hate, and if he could turn the young Doctor against the humans then their morale would be completely broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry that this update is so late! I've been swamped as I have just started 6****th**** form and they give you INSANE amounts of homework, freaking hours of it a week, I mean who even has that much spare time anyway? Anyway here is the next chapter, as promised, once again, sorry it's late. Oh and if any of you want to find where I got the Gallifreyan language from then look on -**http:/forums(dot)syfy(dot)com/index(dot)php?showtopic=2290974

**Okay, enough chitchat, on with the show!**

Previously: _The Master looked round radiating smugness like he had won a huge prize, although he hated the Doctor as an adult, this forgiving young child, who was once his best friend was impossible to hate, and if he could turn the young Doctor against the humans then their morale would be completely broken._

Everyone in the room but most especially Martha and Jack looked on in a mixture of horror and shock at this new fact, and all watched the centre of the room where the last two Gallifreyans stood together, the Master looking down on the young Doctor as if to see what he would do next. The Doctor for his part seemed not to notice the attention and was concentrating on scanning the room curiously, as his eyes alighted once again on Jack he took a quick step back, and another until he was pressed against the Master's legs and could go no further. He then pressed his eyes shut and brought a hand to his head, muttering under his breath. Jack who had been watching the Doctor's actions confused know looked up at the Master with a question in his eyes, the Master simply looked back smugly and knelt down to the Doctor's level. He brought his hand to the Doctor's face and as everyone watched tilted the young Gallifreyan's chin up and said to him, "_Ni'si Sop'Aet_, little one, no _pontlottyn_"

Hesitantly Jack opened his mouth and quietly asked, "Doctor?" At his question the young boy's head snapped round and he proclaimed with certainty, "wrong!" Ignoring Jack's flabbergasted expression the young boy continued, "You are wrong, you hurt my head and my eyes, and my soul," here he clutched at his hair, "I sense time, _Thia'Lyliet,_ and you, you do not even move, you are stuck, and it hurts like _flayari._" With his tirade of English and Gallifreyan words halted for a moment the young child turned his back on Jack and held his arms up at the Master, expectantly like he was waiting for something.

Much to the dismay of all watching, even the soldiers of the Master, the elder reached down and picked up the child, settling him against his hip on one side and winding his arms around the boy to support him. Once he was sure the child was secure he turned to face the important politicians and dignitaries in the room with a look of disgust on his face, he looked down at the small bundle in his arms and spoke in his ear. The room was dead silent and the Master spoke just loud enough to ensure that the humans would hear what they were saying, "these… mindless apes would seek to subdue us, as members of an alien race, but I stopped them, I stopped the Wrong One," as he spoke these words he looked pointedly at Jack who appeared shocked and hurt, "I stopped the wrong one from hurting you, but… but, not before they aged me."

Everyone in the room watched aghast as the Master easily fabricated a lie to satisfy, what was no doubt, the Doctor's insatiable curiosity. Shaken and unable to do a thing as the young child looked up at the Master with something akin to hero worship in his eyes. "You did?" At the Master's smug nod the little boy's heavy accent grew thicker with emotion, "_nemiar, meyopapa, nemiar."_ The Master's smile grew fiendish as he said, "I like it when you say my name," at this the young child gave a watery smile and stated, "well you chose it, I'm sure Borusa had a few things to say about that." The Master's eyes went unfocused as if reminiscing and Martha who had been silent for the whole ordeal took the opportunity to try to speak to the Doctor.

"Doctor please, you must try to remember us, we are your friends…" the Master turned to face her eyes blazing but before he had a chance to let out his terrible rage the young boy in his arms turned his head to look disdainfully down at the young woman, "_Naka Meim'Idne_! You are not fit to address one whom you would seek to subjugate." It was quite clear to everyone in the room that the Doctor had taken what the Master had said to heart and had fully believed his childhood friend. Martha looked tearfully up at the young boy, her eyes imploring him, "Doctor…" the child silenced her with a wave of his arm, whilst the Master looked on smugly and approvingly at his young friend.

"That is not my name woman, nor are you adequate to speak to one of Gallifrey." The little boy crossed his arms firmly against the Master's side and set his lip in a way that made it clear he would hear no more on the subject. At length the young boy turned back to the Master and said impassively, "what are you going to do with them?" Although struck by the callous tone that the child had employed whilst referring to them, all the humans in the room, with the exception of the Master's soldiers, were far too worried about how the Master would answer that question to worry about it. "I have yet to decide my little one, most will be of no use to me on the new Earth, but some may yet prove functional." The young boy nodded and looked like this was the answer that he had expected.

While this exchange was going on, Jack turned to Martha and he whispered quietly but resolutely, "Go, look at them, it's obvious that the Doctor won't trust us whilst in this form, just go and carry out the plan!" Martha took one last look at the smiling Gallifreyans before nodding determinedly and saying, "I'll be back," before hitting a switch on the vortex manipulator and teleporting away…

**A/N: So there it is, I do hope it was worth the wait, for the record I don't want the Doctor to seem evil, just sort of disdainful towards humans, I sort of had how the ninth Doctor was at first in my mind when I wrote this. Oh yes, and sorry about channelling Arnie there at the end, it just seemed like a fitting catchphrase to end on ;)**

**If you liked it please review, and a HUGE thanks to all those that already have and have been waiting patiently for an update!**

**Lotsa love **

**Rosanna :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: UPDATE! Well, here is the third chapter, thank you to all my readers and reviewers, especially those who have been putting up with my sporadic up dating so patiently! It should be at least semi- regular now that I have finally settled into my new sixth form life : ) **

**Bonus! To my 20****th**** (I'm on 14 atm) reviewer, a bonus chapter which will not be included in the rest of the fic, I was thinking perhaps a flashback. Let me know what you think! If you would like to know what I pictured young doctor like please see my profile picture. As always if you want to see where I got the gallifreyan language from then go to** http:/forums(dot)syfy(dot)com/index(dot)php?showtopic=2290974 (just insert in the dots)

**Anyway enough of my wittering! And here we go…**

_While this exchange was going on, Jack turned to Martha and he whispered quietly but resolutely, "Go, look at them, it's obvious that the Doctor won't trust us whilst in this form, just go and carry out the plan!" Martha took one last look at the smiling Gallifreyans before nodding determinedly and saying, "I'll be back," before hitting a switch on the vortex manipulator and teleporting away… _

Everyone in the room looked to the Master to see his reaction, the man himself however managed to look supremely unconcerned and nonchalant whilst still conveying a sense of utter menace. He turned to look fondly on the young child at his side before saying, "she will not go far little one, I will have my friends find her." The young Gallifreyan looked dubious at this, "I was under the impression that humans were lesser species, you would ally yourself with them?" He asked in his strange accent, the Master smiled indulgently at the young doctor, "but who said I was sending more _humans_," he spat the word, "after her?" "These," he paused holding his free hand to the side over which a small silver orb descended, "are my friends," he concluded with a smug smile.

The young doctor frowned and beckoned the orb over which turned to its Master and said in its childlike voice, "mister Master?" The Master scowled and said impatiently, "do what he asks," at this, the orb floated over to the young Doctor. Everyone in the room held their breath, Jack looked horrified and on the verge of trying (futilely) to intervene but the child merely held the sphere securely and sniffed it. He let it go at once and turned to the Master, "is that what I think it is?" The older Gallifreyan looked down at his young counterpart and simply asked, "well that depends on what you think it is," curiosity lilting his voice. "_Krvas_," the child answered at once, "_krvas_ and _ponlottyn_ and _dialae," _here he paused, "_meim'idne, _a _meim'idne _who is _maerdy."_ The Master smiled smugly, "very good! I call them the Toclofane…what do you think." Everyone in the room started as the young Doctor burst into startled laughter, "the toclafane? That is a fairytale, a fairytale of a race who are out of time and seek only to …oh," he breathed, "who would have thought you had a sense of irony Koschei?" The Master laughed, and it was beautiful and terrible and it burned with the blood of a thousand deaths. "Ah my little Theta, how I have missed you."

Jack frowned, puzzled and asked, "who is Theta?" The Master snapped his head round, "who invited you to speak Freak?" Little Theta placed a pacifying hand on his friends arm and said, "I am, my name is Theta Sigma of the house of Lungbarrow, but you _human _cannot address me such!" At this exclamation Jack looked profoundly shocked and exclaimed without thinking, "so you actually _have _a name," he was quickly silenced by the Master striding forward three quick steps and shoving his face right in his, holding the child at his side tight and spitting the words out through his teeth, "young or not, thete is a child of time, born with the power to manipulate the hand of Omega, as all who follow Rassilon. You along with this whole stinking ape race will learn to fear the great and mighty race of the Time Lords. So, dear Freak, _show him some repect."_

Jack looked on horrified as young theta looked up at his onetime friend with something akin to hero worship in his roiling grey eyes. "Nemiar Koschei, you are truly the greatest friend I could ever have, and I trust you above all else." The older gallifreyan settled a hand in the child's hair and whispered through his smug, all-knowing smile, "as it should be, little one." The humans stood in silence none daring to disrupt the tender moment, which they knew to be formed of falsehood, between the two last of the their kind.

Theta's POV

Theta leaned his little head back and enjoyed the feeling of fingers threading into his hair. His greatest friend Koschei was a _grumlie_, he was stuck suspended above a planet of apes, and the human male '_hurts, hurts, wrong and burning, fire of the mind, fact, friend?'_ claimed to know him. But he couldn't, could he? Theta had never been to earth _'nor was he planning to little unimportant planet'_ before so theta ignored the ring of memories that had clawed at his unconsciousness when the young female had addressed him as Doctor _'why did that sound so right?' _

Thete once more turned his thought in the direction of Koschei and opened his eyes to find the elder time lord staring straight back at him with an indiscernible gaze _'friend, enemy, ally, coward, family,'_ rang at him from a place he couldn't identify. _NO._ Theta thought to himself Koschei was his friend; he had defended him from the _wrong_ human and had stopped the humans from subjugating his race. That's what Koschei had said and his Koschei, his friend would not lie to him. He looked at the Master, _and really who had let __that__ name through the naming ceremony he would never know, _and smiled brilliantly, showing all his little teeth and saying, "_meyopapa, _so… what did Borusa say?" As theta watched Koschei's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled a smile only for his friend and said, "something about dellusions of grandeur and thinking myself above others,,, I merely reminded him of the incident with the tafelshrew in his ceremonial robes and he shut up pretty quickly." Theta chuckled shuffling through his memories of the 'taffelshrew incident' as it had begun to be referred to by students of the prydonian academy. Out loud he said, "no wonder the teachers all refuse to teach at prydonia, that _was_ fun though." Koschei nodded his agreement ruffling Theta's hair and chuckling.

Thinking of the time lords led Theta, to wondering why they were all so silent, he concentrated hard on the place where the billions of voices should be and found… nothing _'gallifrey falls, I had no choice, burning, dying, daleks.' _Snapping back from his reverie to find Koschei looking at him worriedly Theta voiced his query out loud, "Koschei why is it so silent, where are all the time lords?" …

**A/N: Duh, duh duuuh. Oh no, what lie will Koschei fabricate this time? Once again thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and also to those who take the time to favourite/alert this story.**

**Also, as mentioned in first authors note, bonus chappie for my 20****th**** reviewer! Any ideas, queries or otherwise please leave me a review and I will try to answer all your questions.**

**For picture of little Doc, see my profile pic!**

**Thanks and lotsa' love**

**Rosanna : )**


End file.
